


Closer

by JRCash, ravenj84



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Filthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenj84/pseuds/ravenj84
Summary: Spring has sprung in New York and your heat arrived earlier than expected colliding head-on with your neighbor, Adam Sackler's rut.***An Adam Sacker x Reader a/b/o fic inspired by NIN's "Closer." And, yes, this is very much  smut for smut's sake because who doesn't just want to be f****d like an animal? ;)





	Closer

 

The trees were budding, flowers were blooming, the birds chirping, and yet you couldn't be more fucking miserable. You’d felt your temperature spike, sweat beading on your brow, while you were sitting in your weekly progress meeting at work. Thinking you could make it through the thirty minutes that remained in your day, you grit your teeth and bared down, focusing on ice cold thoughts.

On you walk home the cramps hit you like a freight train, causing you to double over in the middle of the sidewalk. Leaning against the warm brick of the building next to you, you took slow steadying breaths. Only a couple more blocks to go, you could do this. Pushing off the side of the building, you now recognized as your favorite bodega, you forced yourself to walk the remaining two blocks to your apartment.

The flight of stairs had never seemed so daunting. What were you thinking choosing to live on the third floor? Fumbling for your keys, you could hear your neighbor hammering again, loudly, as you trudged by his door. Trying to ignore the racket, you unlocked your door with a shaking hand. It was at that moment that another cramp decided to pierce through your abdomen. Ugh, why couldn’t your heat have come _on time_ like it was _supposed_ to? Suppressants be damned.

***

Pacing back and forth across his apartment, Adam took a bite of cereal out of the bowl in his hand. Chewing slowly, he tried to focus on _anything_ that wasn’t you.  It was like your scent, even in the briefest of passing, was embedded in his mind. He had to fight the urge, hard, his ruts and any other omega had only lead to trouble. His grasp on the bowl tightening as he swallowed.

He couldn’t fight his nature.

Throwing the bowl across the room, the ceramic shattered against the wall, leaving a trail of brightly colored milk dripping down the plaster. Adam let out a guttural scream, turning on his heel to grab the pillows off his couch, tearing them open in a single pull. Stuffing floated through the air like snow as he threw the ruined fabric aside. With a swift kick of his foot, he flipped the entire couch, sending the sofa crashing into the coffee table. Shards of glass sprayed against the floor as he crunched across them in his boots, his sights set on the bookcase. His strong hands ripped book after book from the shelves. In seconds Adam had destroyed his collection of scripts and plays; shredding them into oblivion.

Crying out again, he grasped the side of the bookshelf, heaving the entire thing to the floor. Kicking at it, the wood splintered under the force with a loud crack. Panting, he paused. With his heartbeat thundering in his ears; the primal urge still coursed through him. Even if he allowed himself to continue until every single item in his apartment lay in ruins, Adam knew it wouldn't abate. He needed to be balls deep in your tight omega pussy, knotting you for the foreseeable future.         

***

You were willing to try anything right now. Turning the faucet to its hottest setting, you crawled into the bathtub. Laying back you spread your legs wide, allowing the scalding water to run over your throbbing clit. Maybe an orgasm would help you relax into a slightly calmer state?

What a joke that idea had been! Seven orgasms later and you still were no closer to easing the burning ache inside you. The app on your phone you traditionally used to find an alpha to see you through your heat was useless at this point; you were too far gone to think calmly and rationally.

With weak legs you clamored out of the tub, not caring enough to towel yourself off, and made your way to your bedroom. Rifling through your nightstand you searched for your vibrator and dildo.

“This will have to do,” you whimpered, cranking up your music. The thrumming bass of Nine Inch Nails’ _Closer_ coming through the speakers would drown out any noise you were guaranteed to make.

***

Even with the thumping beat of your music pounding against the wall that divided your apartments, Adam could still hear your moans as you cried out from yet another orgasm. His cock throbbed in his jeans, the sheer ache from it radiating through his entire body, nearly bringing tears to his eyes. He couldn’t fight his urges, nature taking hold of any remaining rational thought.

Fumbling with his belt, he ripped the leather from his waist, too impatient and needy to undo it properly. Tearing at the denim, Sackler hissed, finally freeing himself from the confines of the fabric, and wrapping his hand around his shaft. Shuddering at the sensation as he stroked himself, his hand was no match to being inside of you, or so he imagined. Thoughts of your pussy, dripping, no doubt coating your thighs with slick, rushed through his mind as he worked himself furiously.  

“Fuck...Fuck!” he hissed, his body tightening as he hunched over, an orgasm ripping through him, a thick layer of cum coating his hand.   

He couldn’t take it any longer.     

Catching his breath, he was already hard again, rubbing the base of his cock where his knot pulsed, threatening to pop. With every bit of willpower, he tucked himself back into his pants, hiding the torn fabric as best as he could with the hem of his shirt. It was no secret that an alpha lived on the third floor, the list of noise complaints he had racked up during past ruts nearly had gotten him kicked out of the building entirely.

Adam was only going next door, but it seemed like a mile. Pounding against your door, he prayed that you would hear him over the music and answer quickly. Mrs. Logan, the sweet old lady at the end of the hall, didn’t need to catch him in his current state and complain to the super, _again_.

***

It was official; dildo plus vibrator equalling riding out your heat with any small measure of sanity was a bold faced lie. Having just finished your latest attempt at releasing the omega screaming from within, you were startled by a loud banging on your door. Pulling the sheet off the bed and wrapping it securely around your body, you warily traipsed through your apartment. Before you could even make it to the door the scent of cinnamon, pine, and sandalwood assailed your senses, igniting your glands, and caressing your body.

Swinging the door open, your eyes were blown wide at the sight of Adam standing in your doorway, his hand palming over the front of his jeans in a desperate manner. Relief washed through you immediately.

“ _Please_!” you beseeched.

Charging into your apartment and kicking the door closed with a loud thud, Adam tore the sheet from your body. Grasping your hips securely, he pulled your body closer to him, immediately running his tongue over your scent gland; drinking in the aroma that had been haunting him.

Your hands trailed up Adam’s body, lifting his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly aside. His chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and you couldn't stop the demanding urge to lave your tongue over his nipple, causing him to hiss.

“My Alpha is sensitive,” you cooed, pleased at this revelation.

Ducking down, Adam began lavishing his attentions to your breasts in a frenzied state; nipping at them, he left a trail of marks as he sucked. Your fingers, dipped inside the top of his jeans, grasping the hem in an unyielding grip.

“You taste _divine_ my beautiful Omega,” Adam purred, your head lolling back at his words.

Raising your leg to wrap around Adam’s waist, you plunged your fingers into your silken heat, making sure to coat them thoroughly with your slick. You held out your now glistening hand, watching as he took your offering into his mouth with an intense growl. That gesture was what sent Adam over the edge, now needing to be buried inside you more than ever.

Adam guided you toward your couch as you licked and sucked his scent gland at the crook of his neck, your hands fervently working his belt. Wrenching you from your task, Adam bent you over the edge of your couch, running his hand down your back. Admiring you in this position, he watched as another trail of slick ran down your thighs, shimmering against your skin.  He nearly came at the sight of you, his Omega, like this, ready to be taken.

“ _Mine_ ,” Adam snarled.

“ _Yours_ ,” you keened.

Adam gave your ass a firm squeeze, but never one to play nicely, he raised his hand, bringing his palm down firmly against your skin with a loud slap.

“Alpha!” you cried out, the contact causing your entire body to tense. Rubbing your legs together, you sought any sort of pressure that would bring you release.

“My Omega likes that doesn’t she?” Adam hummed from behind you with a smirk. He was more than pleased that where his palm had connected with your supple skin was now red hand print.

Now Adam was just toying with you, making you even more desperate and needy for his cock than you were before.  

“ _Please_ ,” you begged again, craving the contact of his hand against you once more.  

Trailing his fingers over your other cheek, Adam lightly caressed your skin, causing you to moan in anticipation of when he would deliver the next one, but it never came.

Extending his hand between your legs, Adam let out a low chuckle as he plunged two fingers into you, his thumb finding your clit, rubbing circles against it as he pumped his fingers expeditiously. Your head fell forward into the sofa cushions, muffling your cries at how good even just his fingers felt within you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you whined as he added a third, picking up his pace as he stretched you.

“Your pussy wishes this was my cock fucking you right now,” Adam asserted, yanking his hand abruptly from you. “But your not ready for that yet.”

Before you could even protest at the loss, Adam dove forward, pressing his mouth against you. Running his tongue against you, he lapped at you like a man starved, biting and sucking as he devoured you. Your slick poured down his face, coating the stubble on his chin. Arching your back, you pressed yourself harder against his mouth, seeking more friction.

Desperate to hit the walls of you, Adam divested himself of his boots and jeans as quickly as his current positioning would allow. He refused to remove his tongue from your cunt, unable to get enough of the sweet ambrosia trickling out from in between your thighs.

Sensing Adam’s hulking form behind you, you felt like a tinderbox on the precipice of bursting into flame. A whine escaped your lips at hearing the jingle of Adam’s belt and its succinct clink as it hit the worn wooden floor of your apartment. The anticipation of what was to come twisting the coil in your belly tighter and tighter.

Sliding his calloused hands up your thighs, stopping at your hips, Adam lined his cock up with your entrance.

“Are you ready for me, Omega?” You nodded your head enthusiastically in reply. “Tell me how much you need this.”

“I need to feel you inside me, filling me, please Alpha.”

In one whirlwind motion Adam buried his cock deep inside your soaked heat. Your eyes rolling back, your head lolling forward, as you released a guttural moan. You’d never felt so full; not with any other other alpha that had carried you through your previous heats. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Adam stretching you.

Hauling backward, Adam let himself almost leave the warm comfort of your pussy just before he slammed back in.

“Fuck! Omega, your pussy is perfect, like it was made for me,” Adam grunted as he set a punishing pace.

A mixture of moans and the slapping of skin on skin could be heard echoing throughout your apartment.

“Yes, yes. Just like that, Alpha. Harder!” you cried, tears slowly meandering down your cheeks at the overwhelming sensation.

“I’m going to fuck your cunt so hard, you’re still going to feel me even when I’m no longer inside you.”

With a particularly hard thrust, Adam wrapped his arm around your waist stilling himself for a moment. Leaning forward, he pressed his chest against your back, nipping at your ear, his low voice was nearly a growl.  

“No cock will ever fuck you as good as mine.” Snapping his hips, he thrust forward again, his movement punctuating his words  “I fucking own this pussy.”

Suddenly ceasing his ministrations, Adam withdrew himself completely just long enough to lift you up and carry you bridal style around to the front of the couch. Dropping you unceremoniously on the plush cushions, he nestled himself between your thighs, hovering over your body, and plunging his shaft back into your anxiously awaiting quim.

You howled with pleasure, Adam’s pistoning motion hitting you in all the right spots, sending another wave of fulfillment cascading down your spine.

“I need...I need…” you heaved.

“You need _what_?”

“I need to come! Knot me, please, Alpha!”

“Oh I will,” Adam promised. “But not before I see that beautiful face of yours as you come around my cock.”

Teetering on the edge, you were nearly there.  So very close to the release you desired so badly when you felt Adam shift his weight, his strong arms wrapping around you.

“Alpha!” you protested as you felt Adam slip out of you again, flipping you over on top of him.  

“Did you really think I would let you cum that easily?” Leaning back on the couch, Adam looked at you with a devilish smirk on his face. “Fuck yourself on me,” Adam instructed.

Parting your legs, you straddled him, pressing your palms against his muscular chest as you lowered yourself onto him. Steadying yourself, you began to rock against Adam, his grasp firm on your hips as he fought the urge to thrust up into you.

“I heard you with those pathetic toys of yours earlier. Show me what you can do now that you have your Alpha’s cock like the good Omega you are.”

Doing as Adam had entreated, you slid yourself up and down on his shaft, feeling the intensity in your belly building to a fever pitch.

“That’s it. Work for my knot.” Adam urged you on, relishing the feeling of your hot cunt riding his cock.

“Please,” you appealed, doubling your efforts in hopes you would soon feel his spend coating you. “I want it. I want it so bad.”   

Appeased, Adam allowed his fingers to press hard against your clit; wanting to reward you with the orgasm you so desperately craved.             

“Y-yes...don’t stop, Alpha...I’m so close,” you stammered. “Right...there! Oh fuck!”

Crying out as your orgasm washed over you, enveloping you up like warm blanket, Adam took over, reinstituting his previous punishing rhythm. Your legs trembled as you wailed.

Feeling his knot finally swelling, Adam’s entire body began to shake. Holding you down firmly against him, his cock buried inside you, Adam’s eyes fluttered as he was overcome with pleasure.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” Adam screamed and then silence.

Both of your chests heaved from the exertion while Adam’s knot continued to release copious amounts of his spend within your womb.

“Is my Alpha....pleased?” you ask as you run shaky hands through Adam’s sweat soaked tresses.

“Mmmmmm...such a good Omega,” Adam assured, leaning into your touch as the last of his knot emptied into you. “Give me fifteen minutes and then I’m going to tie you to my bed for three days because I’m just in that sort of mood.”

“Make it six and you’ve got a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love. ❤


End file.
